Psychological Sabotage - Zelda Vs DK
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Despite being physically outclassed, Zelda manages to put up a fight against her opponent by goading him, getting under his skin and then taking advantage of his anger. Will her mental damage be effective enough to make DK lose control?


The match had begun. The charming, dainty princess Zelda stood up confidently with her chin up, shoulders back, hands on her hips and a agitating smirk on her face. Her elegant, golden hair along with her beautiful face in an ashonishingly royal white dress left the crowd immobilized by love. They couldn't take their eyes off her for even a second. "Come on, hit me. Try me!" She tempted her foe to make the first move, annoying him with her confidence and condescending manner.

Being at the receiving end of her irritating smirk and taunting remarks, DK was nothing but angry at the princess. He didn't care about how cute she was. His first move was a huge fist fueled by his anger. The attack skimmed past Zelda's elegant white dress as she dodged to the side and countered with a short magic attack to startle him. "Come on, weakling. Hit me." She continued to taunt him with her smirk. She actually wasn't nearly as confident as she seemed, but she had a thought out strategy to beat him despite her physical disadvantage. Her acting was part of the plan.

He striked again, much quicker than before since she was really getting on his nerves now. Out came another quick dodge from the princess, retaliating with a more powerful magical attack now. He was bruised and on the floor.

"Awww, is that it?" Zelda taunted, looking down at him. "Is that _really_ the best you can do?" She kept up her rage-inducing smile as she belittled her angry opponent. DK's eyebrows began to narrow and a bright shade of red covered his face as his anger started to build up.

She capitalized upon noticing this. "Haha! Getting a little heated over there, aren't you?" The young princess rested her left arm on her waist, bent forward and beckoned her foe to come closer, daring him to let out his anger on her. "I think he's gonna lose it...!" The young girl's mockery made the ape's blood boil. In a furious temper, DK sprang up and charged full speed at Zelda. He attempted to slam into her with a barrel roll, but Zelda defended herself using Nayru's Love, a magical spell which surrounds herself in a diamond dealing damage to opponents and leaving her invincible for a short time. Her opponent was pushed back again and she followed up with another spell, Dins Fire, a shiny red ball of fire that glides through the air and explodes upon impact. DK screamed as he exploded and got sent even further away.

DK was being played like a fiddle by Zelda's mindgames. She continued to bait him into making reckless decisions by getting under his skin with her confidence and humiliating taunts. "_Everything's going just as planned!" _She thought to herself in amusement.

DK was, once again, stuck on the floor struggling to get up. At this point, the monkey was already furious at Zelda, which is what she wanted, but she actually found it amusing messing with her opponent and making him go berserk. She kept it going.

"Awww, is the fat hairy ape losing his cool?" She asked sarcastically, overpowering him with both hands on her hips. DK was enraged, but couldn't find the energy to get up. He instead growled in anger, and Zelda giggled in response "Ahahaha! Yep, someone's losing his temperrrrr!" She spoke so tauntingly that it could make even the toughest cookies annoyed at her, and DK was far from that. Steam was practically rushing out of his ears by this point. "Ooooh, I can sense the anger and frustration running through your veins." DK's temperature rose with every comment she made. "You just wanna beat me straight to the ground, don't you?" The only answer she received was a growl, as he still struggled to get up. "Well, come at me then! Come on - let out all that built up anger on me. I know you want tooooo ;)"

Zelda now knew that she'd riled up her foe so much that all he wanted to do was smash her to the ground. He couldn't focus on anything else. So, she thought the best way to frustrate him now would be to play as evasive as possible. "_Hehe, sounds like fun."_ She thought to herself with a small grin on her face.

DK finally started to stand up. His entire body was practically red like a ball of flames. Despite how infuriated he already was, Zelda STILL wasn't done with her mental damage.

As her foe began to stand up, Zelda grabbed her cute skirt on both sides and began to bounce back and forth in a dance, singing "Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" tauntingly at the furious ape.

Yes, she decided to take a page out of Peach's book and use her oh-so infuriating taunt herself. Zelda liked to watch Peach's matches a lot, and one thing she noticed is that her singing and dancing taunt was VERY effective. As soon as she began to do it, her opponents would become so irritated and lose control of their emotions. It got her a lot of wins. Zelda thought it was a great tactic to get under her opponent's skin and counter their outbursts of anger with calm, thoughtful actions. Seeing as she was also a princess in a long dress, she decided to try it herself.

"Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" She continued. The crowd found her singing and dancing hilarious. It was funny seeing the cute princess mock and humiliate the ape so tauntingly.

But DK's reaction was another story.

He couldn't stand it one bit. The sound of her voice and her taunting dance infuriated him far more than he'd ever been. In a blinding rage, he charged at his opponent quickly and recklessly.

But just as he thought he had her, she seemed to have just... disappeared? DK was enraged and confused, and looked all around to find the annoying little ridiculer.

After teleporting to the other side of the stage, Zelda watched her bright red foe struggle to find her. It was amusing and she was barely able to hold in her laughter, though the crowd weren't so good at that. "_Hahaha! He really isn't all that smart, is he?"_ She thought to herself. The constant giggling of the crowd confused and frustrated DK even further, until he heard an especially loud, feminine giggle from behind him.

"Ahahahaha!" Laughed the princess as she stretched out her arm and waved at the ape. DK quickly turned around as his eyes widened in shock. He had no idea she could teleport like that. He was thinking she was just some weak little princess like Peach was, but no, she was much more powerful. "Yoo-hoo! Over hereeeee!~" she goaded him to come closer as she waved.

In a furious temper, DK once again charged straight at the aggravating young girl who had the entire crowd giggling at her constant taunting and mocking of the enraged ape. He charged in with a gigantic punch to the face that would surely knock her out cleanly. All he could think about was getting revenge on her for this humiliation.

But Zelda wasn't gonna give it to him. She continued to teleport as soon as he thought he'd get it to build up that furious temper of his even more. It was as if she were taunting him with the cell keys in a prison, dangling them just outside of his reach...

Zelda teleported elegantly back to the other side of the stage. "Lalalala-Laaa-Laaa!" She repeated once more doing the taunting dance that was extremely effective at annoying opponents. As DK approached again, she teleported back.

This went on several times. Zelda's taunting giggles, dances, waving and beckoning constantly goaded him into her and he was too enraged to think about a different strategy. Eventually, DK grew so tired of running around 24/7 that he collapsed.

"Ahahaha! What's wrong, DK? Can't keep up?" The princess was loving this. Seeing everything going to plan and her opponent so exasperated gave her a good chuckle. Her opponent was outraged, but had no energy to respond anymore. "Well, this was fun! Thanks for the battle ;)" Her sarcastic remarks and wink got DK growling, but he couldn't stand up.

To finish the battle, Zelda trapped her opponent in a flurry of triforces, ready to blast him off, but she thought it would be funnier to annoy him more as he was in this hopeless state. She walked right up to him. "Come on, hit me!" She stood in that confident manner like she did at the start of the match. DK struggled and struggled so much to try and break free to get his revenge, but it was no use.

"Haha! Aren't you gonna hit me? Are you _scared_?" Zelda turned to the crowd and pointed at her helpless opponent. "Look how much of a _baby_ this little monkey is! Sooooo cute~" As the crowd joined in laughing and giggling at the foe, she turned around to find him clearly filled with rage. "Ooooooooh! Agitated, are we?" Her taunt provoked him further. She took a step closer. "Well, I guess I better defeat you before you explode." She charged up an extremely strong magic attack from her hands and sent the enraged ape flying into space. "See ya!" She taunted whilst waving him goodbye.


End file.
